


红灯笼

by SleeplessBear



Category: EunHae-Fandoms, HyukHae-Fandoms, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 古代架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Summary: 梗来自苦荨：又是一个危险的脑洞求太太接梗orz————————————娶来冲喜继父海×本家大少爷宰表面上是继父与继子，芯子里是情人关系海主动，只为猎艳，睡了几次之后想甩了大少爷——未遂大少爷一开始也为猎艳，但是由于占有欲极强，不想看小继父再找别的情人，一直不撒手。搞着搞着搞出真爱了。赫宰和他小继父里应外合，把明里暗里的财产和权利全部握在手里。之后就是苟延残喘的父亲猝死，权利转手大少爷，小继父莫名的成了当家的少奶奶。世人唾弃又如何，我只与你世间快活。至于为什么叫红灯笼，那么就要从拜堂的那一晚高高挂起的红灯笼说起了————————————一晚过去，又是一晚。李东海扬起脖颈轻喘，承受李赫宰细碎的落在锁骨的吻，像燎原的火星星点点，燃起不可收拾的欲望。从被抬进李家大门的那天晚上开始，夜夜笙歌，未有一夜间歇，自己名义上的丈夫就在隔壁苟延残喘。这有什么，李东海嗤笑，反正我和抱着一只公鸡的李赫宰拜的堂。喘息间，他抬起迷蒙的双眼向窗外看去，一个一个红灯笼，里面点着红烛。朦胧暧昧的烛光透过红纱，带着点欲说还休的意味。李东海呻吟间轻笑：“这红灯笼都挂了几日了，怎么还不摘掉。”“要挂到我真正娶到你的那一日。”“那可要挂一辈子了。”“不会太久。”李赫宰微微喘息，“只要你配合我，这灯笼很快就能摘掉。”————————————zqsg的跪求太太接梗





	红灯笼

“堂主，您看这个怎么样？”下人拿着一叠画像，殷勤的询问榻上半躺的人。

靠窗的暖榻上铺着藏蓝色的绒垫，榻上的人倚着靠枕，半散的发柔顺地落在身后，微微敞开的衣领露出带着点点红痕的胸膛。小巧洁白的脚光裸着，随意搭在榻上，精致的脚踝连着紧实的小腿，顺着肌肉线条往上，掩进大红色的外衫。

听到问话这人才懒懒地睁眼，深邃的瞳孔眼波流转，只一眼便留下一片粼粼水光。

他扫了一眼画像又阖上，轻飘飘地说：“弱不禁风。”

下人迅速把画像揉成一团丢掉，呈上下一张。不多时，地上的纸团越来越多，那人选不出一张满意的。

 

“做什么呢？”门帘掀开，走进一个高挑的男人。

榻上的人睁开眼睛瞟了他一眼，对下人摆摆手就继续闭目养神。

下人赶忙收拾起散落的纸团，对男人行礼后安静地退出房间。

 

男人走到榻前坐下，修长的手伸进他敞着的领口，拂过细腻的肌肤滑到腰间，力道适中的为他按摩僵硬的肌肉。

胳膊撑开外衫露出胸前更多白皙的皮肤，胸口小巧的乳尖也暴露在空气中，衬着周围斑斑红痕，似是邀请来人再次品尝。

男人当然不会放过诱人的点心，俯身含住小小的肉粒，用牙齿轻柔的研磨，舌头顶着翻来覆去地碾压。

腰间的手也不再按摩，不老实地挤进裤腰，顺着臀缝滑到大腿间，反手把玩着两颗鼓鼓的囊袋。

 

榻上的人没有拒绝，微微推开埋在他胸前的头，起身枕到那人腿上，换了个更方便对方深入的姿势，舒服地眯起眼。

男人没有辜负他的邀请，抽出手挑开他腰间的系带，探到裤子里拢上那一团还未苏醒的欲望，轻笑了一声问道：“刚才在做什么？”

“没做什么啊。”躺着的人懒洋洋地说，扬起尾音抻出一点勾人的声线。

男人手上动作不停，脚尖划过角落里没被收走的纸团，碾着展开。

看到上面清秀的男子画像，皱着眉问道：“又有任务？我的委托还没完成，就接别的任务了？”

躺着的人睁开眼，盯着男人缓缓露出一个明媚的笑。他抬手点着男人的唇，轻声说：“我们门里规矩很严的，绝对不会同时进行两项任务。”

男人顺势张嘴叼住他的手指，含着指节吞吐舔舐，含糊不清地问：“那这是？”

“玩玩而已。”

 

男人听闻重重地咬了一口他的手指。

他皱着眉抽回手，气恼地骂到：“你属狗的？”他把手指放到嘴边，伸出舌尖一下一下舔着浅浅的齿痕。

男人拉过他的手按到榻上，附身过去盯着他，语气不善地说：“是我喂不饱你？”

躺着的人轻巧地推开他，起身下了塌，光脚踩在细软的地毯上走去桌边，自顾自倒了杯茶。

喝完了茶才悠悠然坐下，托着腮望着男人说：“李赫宰，你的委托只是让我帮你得到李家。可不包括干涉我的行为。”

李赫宰走过去捏住他的下巴，恶狠狠地说：“李东海，帮我做事，就是我的人，我不会让你去找别人的。”

 

李东海打落他的手，站起身似笑非笑地看着他，“李少爷是不是口气太大了点？我们门主都不敢说我是他的人，你？”

李赫宰气急败坏地攥住他的手腕，扯着他一把推到床上，压上去狠狠吻上他的唇，牙齿咬着唇瓣撕扯。

手上迅速扒掉他松垮的衣服，急不可耐地握住已经半硬的分身，重重地揉弄起来。

东海略略推了推身上的人，李赫宰抬起身，咬牙切齿的看着他。

东海却一点都不害怕，慢条斯理地解开李赫宰的扣子，一件一件脱掉碍事的衣衫。

紧实的胸膛袒露在眼前，东海准确的捻上褐色的凸起，揉搓玩弄。

李赫宰看着他似是讨好的动作，忍着快感依旧沉着脸道：“李东海，我不管你以前都有什么规矩，现在成了我的人，就别想逃。”

 

东海拉下他的头，主动伸出舌舔上那张不自觉撅起的嘴，用舌尖描摹抿成一条线的唇缝。

直至整个嘴唇都泛着水润的光，他才收回舌头，轻飘飘地笑着说：“小气鬼。”

 

李赫宰再不给他说话的机会，手上的动作猛地一个加速，飞快地上下撸动。东海扬起脖颈，李赫宰细碎的吻落在锁骨，像燎原的火，星星点点燃起不可收拾的欲望。

两个人的呻吟喘息交织着开启了又一夜的缠绵情事。

一晚又一晚，从被抬进李家大门的那晚开始，他与李赫宰夜夜笙歌，未有一日间歇。

自己名义上的丈夫就在隔壁苟延残喘。

这有什么，李东海嗤笑，反正我是和抱着一只公鸡的李赫宰拜的堂。

而且他不过是借着冲喜的身份完成李赫宰的委托。

 

东海依旧靠在暖榻上。

昨夜的李赫宰带着气，动作间粗暴了许多，持续了大半夜的情事让东海全身酸软，动动手指觉得都要花上所有力气。

早晨李赫宰神清气爽地起身梳洗，回来把他抱到暖榻上，推开窗子让他可以沐浴在一片暖融融的阳光中。

 

草草用了些清粥小菜，又喝下李赫宰安排厨房早早炖下的滋补汤药，才躺回暖榻，手里捏着几张薄薄的纸页，闭上眼睛思索着。

李赫宰的委托不过是把李家完全掌控在自己手中，任务不算多复杂，只一点有些棘手。明面上的生意李赫宰已经接管的差不多了，唯独剩一处暗线。

李家有几桩利益可观的地下生意直接由族长掌管。要想把这几桩生意握在手中，必须有盖着族长私章的契书。而族长的私章每年都会在年中清点的时候像大家出示，而且年年的材质大小都不一样。

听李赫宰说，族长的私章有很多人打探过，都无功而返。而这位族长又是位软硬不吃无儿无女的主儿，不管是色诱还是威逼，都没什么成效。

东海托了门里专司情报的风堂打探消息，这几日终于收到有用的线索。

族长竟在山中的庄园豢养娈童！这处庄园甚为隐蔽，就算是风堂的人也费了些功夫才找到。

庄园内的情景概括起来，只能说是淫乱无道。

 

其实有了这条线索，一切都变得简单。

东海生得好，肌肤胜雪青丝如墨。虽然早已过了弱冠之年，但眉眼间还带着些未脱的稚气，整个人看起来就是纤纤少年。

在情事中，他又会染上别样的风韵，清秀的脸庞带着风流意味。沉醉在欲望中的迷乱神情爬上稚嫩的脸，总会让李赫宰生出些许罪恶感。而这种罪恶感又会滋养出令人战栗的快意，让他不禁索取更多。

 

想到李赫宰，东海又皱起眉头。

与他疯狂缠绵的最初，只是为了猎艳。李赫宰身材高挑，全身的肌肉线条流畅又紧实，眉眼间充满锐利英气，完全就是东海最爱的类型。

尝过几次鲜，东海喜新厌旧的毛病又跑了出来。习惯性的想要抽身，没想到却被李赫宰缚住。

李赫宰第一次发现他挑选猎艳对象的画像时，愤怒地缠着他从傍晚做到天明以示惩罚。

东海直接被做到昏厥，再次醒来，夕阳已经铺满了房间。

 

凭心而论他并没有十分抗拒李赫宰对他的干涉。他有武功傍身，若要反抗，只需动动手指。

相反的，他贪恋这种被重视的温暖。

 

可也因为李赫宰强烈的占有欲，东海不能使用平时的方法。

李赫宰若是知道他用身体去换取私章的情报，不说又会想出什么方法来惩罚他，只怕会毁掉整个计划。

纷乱的思绪充斥着脑海，他又昏昏沉沉的睡过去。

 

朦胧间东海察觉脸上拂过痒痒的触感。睁开眼睛便看到李赫宰捏着一片木槿花瓣放在手中，复又从他脸上拾起另一瓣。

他还没有完全从酣睡中清醒，呆呆地拉过李赫宰的手，把人拉倒榻上一并躺下。贴近他的胸膛，头顶抵着下巴把自己缩在他怀里，扭动着寻了一个舒服的位置，继续未完的梦境。

待他终于睡饱悠悠转醒，李赫宰正靠坐在暖榻上，一手搂着他，一手拿着之前他随手扔在身边的纸页看。

察觉到东海的动作，李赫宰低头在他额头印上一个干燥的吻。然后朗声朝门外喊道：“摆饭。”

 

用饭间李赫宰说道：“你们的探子倒是厉害。这么多年我们竟是半点风声也无，还以为族长是多么正人君子，呵呵。”

东海略带些得意说：“我们谒金门的人，哪有不厉害的。风堂风乍起，取的就是要像风一样，来去无踪又无处不在的获取所有消息的。”

李赫宰好奇地问：“风乍起？是风堂的全名？名字倒是有趣。那你的花堂全名是什么？”

东海轻轻笑着说：“花过雨。”

“怎么不是雨过花？”

“于我们来说，一个个任务不过是从天空落下的无根之水，滋养了我们便消散无形。而我们这些扎根在门里的人，才是不会凋零的花。”

李赫宰挑了挑眉，“我的任务也是无根之水？完成任务你就要回去做那朵花？”

东海夹菜的手微微一顿，转瞬便恢复正常。他也不看李赫宰，语气平淡地回答：“当然。任务就是任务，我为什么不回去？”

李赫宰立刻不满地拉住他的手，迫使他直视自己，沉着嗓子说：“若是我偏要留你呢？”

东海被他炽热的眼神直直烙印在心底，灼人的热度让他心神大乱。

他只能慌乱地移开视线。

 

见他不回答，李赫宰直接把人拉到自己腿上，一手紧箍着他的腰，一手伸进裤子握住那一团还在沉睡的欲望。手指略带些力道的揉搓挑逗，嘴也凑近耳朵，含着耳垂说：“留下吧，不要回去，你不喜欢我吗？”

感受到手中渐渐苏醒的灼热，他低低地笑着，“你的小东西可是在说对我喜欢得紧呢。”

东海呼吸有些急促，手掌推拒地抵在李赫宰的胸膛，微蹙着眉说：“别......我还在痛......”语气软软地带着些难得的撒娇和请求。

李赫宰强撑着硬下心，手上动作不停，嘴里依旧在逼问：“那你答应我。答应我，我就不弄你了。”言语间染上些诱哄的味道。

东海只觉得李赫宰就是他的劫。遇上他的那一刻起，这人就在不断侵入他的生活，直至留下不可磨灭的印记。

 

他叹了口气，按住在腿间作乱的手，低着头说：“我总要问过门主的意思。”

李赫宰被他止住动作也不挣扎，转而从腰间探进去，手指围绕着肚脐打圈抚弄。

他用鼻尖蹭着东海的耳后，含糊地问：“你们是不能离开谒金门么？还是需要达成什么条件？”

东海的耳后向来敏感怕痒，此时被他蹭得缩着身子直躲，仓促间也顾不得多想，随口回答：“谒金门来去自由，门主从不干涉。只要我们离开后不会出卖背叛，不做损害门中利益的事，门主便不会过问。不过一旦有人背叛，门主会发出追杀令，空相忆。到时候不管在不在门内，只要是谒金门的人，都要全力追杀叛徒。”

他终于从李赫宰身上躲开，平复了一下微喘的气息继续说：“我在门里快二十年，也只见过一次空相忆。”他似是想起了什么，摇摇头说：“不提也罢。”

看着他漫上愁绪的眼睛，李赫宰拉过他的手，安慰得捏了捏，把手举到自己的嘴边，在掌心落下温热的吻。

 

顾及着东海的身体，这一夜两人终是什么都没有做，拥抱着渲染出一室温情。

李赫宰缠绕着东海的发尾在指尖把玩，漫不经心地问：“族长的事，你打算怎么做？”

东海背靠着他的胸膛，阖着眼答非所问：“我觉得我看起来也就十六七岁？”

李赫宰带着疑惑地心念一转，瞬间就明白了他的话。

他收紧揽着东海的手，头埋在他的颈肩，闷闷地说：“不行，换一个。”

 

东海无奈地在心中叹气，果然如此。

他把手指插进他的指缝，语带安抚地说：“不然怎么做？花堂擅色诱，你想让我用什么别的方法？”

李赫宰沉默了一会儿才回答道：“换一个人。”

“谒金门规矩，委托所得的一半当做报酬。你想掌控李家，便要支付一半家产。你想换人，可以，只是任务是我接的，门主会派人来审查我是否有违约之处。若我没有，换人便会成为新的委托。到时你就需要支付两份报酬，剩下只有一个空壳的李家。”

东海扣着他的掌心，缓和了声音说道：“小公子来信说制出了可以致幻的新药，正愁没人试药。我讨了来给族长用好不好？”

李赫宰不同意也不拒绝，良久才张嘴在东海的肩膀咬了一口算作回答。

 

东海没想到的是，半月后随新药一起过来的还有小公子。

这半月间东海主动与族长接触，照着他的喜好作出的言行举止十分奏效，短短十几日族长已不只一次暗示他，要带他去山中别院“避暑”。

并没料到进展会如此之快，再次推脱只会让人生疑，就在东海准备咬着牙硬上时，小公子带着新药到了。

 

东海恭敬地朝小公子拱手行礼：“小公子。”

小公子几步跳过来抱住他的胳膊，埋怨地说：“东海哥，跟你说过多少遍了，不要这么见外。”

东海拉着他在房中坐下，摒去众人才揉了揉他的头发，温和地说：“在家好说，外人面前还是要注意点的。”

小公子憋着嘴嘟哝了一句，就急切地询问着试药的人选。

东海挑些紧要的与他说明，小公子听完拍手称赞：“太好了！本来这药就是制给花堂的，大哥说虽然花堂以身体做武器，但还是担心你们会受伤。庄蝶如果起了效用，你们就可以安全许多。”

“庄蝶？”东海好奇地问道：“幻药的名字吗？这一定是二公子起的吧？”

小公子叹服地说：“东海哥你真聪明！你怎么猜到是二哥起的？”

东海抿着嘴笑并不回答。

架不住小公子咄咄逼问，才趴在他的耳边说：“二公子素爱诗词，庄生晓梦迷蝴蝶，如此风雅的名字一定出自他手。”

 

说话间李赫宰回来，刚与小公子见了礼就有下人来报，族长有请。

李赫宰不能跟着去。

说实话这半个月来，每次东海去族长那里，李赫宰都会绷着脸坐在窗边。虽说东海不会被怎么样，但也免不了被揉肩捏手的占去便宜。

于是等到东海回来，他就会拉着人去净室泡进盛着热水的木桶，压着人好一番温存直到洗掉所有不属于他房里的气味，才满足的回到床上享受甜蜜汹涌的情潮。

 

这次东海回来的很快。

他拒了族长去别院的提议，但是约了人来自己房中“共度良宵”。

李赫宰碍于小公子在场，只能紧攥着东海的手压着嗓子问：“你让他来我们的房间？！”

东海瞪了他一眼，回口道：“难不成你会放我进山？”

李赫宰无法反驳，只好一甩手摔了帘子走去厢房。

 

夜色过半，族长终于从后窗翻入内室，迫不及待地扑向放下幔帐的床。

东海轻巧地止住他的动作，牵着他的手走到桌边倒了杯茶。

“族长，您先喝口茶缓缓，夜还长呢~”

族长借着月色打量只穿着洁白里衣的东海。

稚嫩的脸染着些许红晕，低垂着眼帘，时不时偷瞄他一眼又赶紧垂下。他只觉得喉咙一阵发紧。

胡乱地喝了茶，他起身一把抱住东海，急不可耐地解开里衣的系带，一边揉捏着东海的小腹一边推着他往床边走。

只是刚刚到了床边，他便软了身子滑到地面。

 

东海也没扶他，重新系好衣服，踢了踢陷入沉睡的人，确定没有清醒的迹象才对着门外说：“进来吧。”

李赫宰掀开帘子，和小公子一起走了进来。

 

小公子直奔躺在地上的族长。

这人时而呼吸急促，时而面色潮红，时而张开嘴剧烈地喘息，手也跟着不时握住放开。小公子一脸兴奋地对着人研究起来。

 

东海则是被李赫宰拉走，推到偏厅的熏笼上，带着攻击性地扯开他的衣服，一寸一寸舔吻着刚刚族长触摸过的肌肤。

此时的李赫宰就像是被人侵犯了领地的头狼，凶狠又霸道地重新在领地打上烙印。

东海心中涨着异样的满足，轻而易举地沉浸在李赫宰不算调情的撩拨中。

李赫宰的吻渐渐向下，慢慢含住他已然臌胀的下身。

敏感的前端抵着滚热柔嫩的喉咙，激起的酥麻直直地冲向东海的天灵盖。

几个深喉之后，李赫宰浅浅地舔弄着他的铃口。牙齿在那一圈薄薄覆着的软肉上轻轻含咬，又痛又爽的快意让他失神地蜷起脚尖。

沉沉坠着的囊袋也被微凉的指尖细心照顾，光洁整齐的指甲搔刮着两颗重物，敏感的酥痒伴着再次深喉，直接化作奔涌的白浊，被李赫宰满口囊括。

李赫宰把东海的精液吐到手上，细致地沾满手指，一根一根伸进那个再熟悉不过的小洞。

 

充足的前戏让东海全身放松，异物侵入也仅仅让他闷哼一声。他搂着李赫宰的脖子含住耳垂啃咬，配合着他的动作努力放松臀肉。

李赫宰收到鼓励自然更加卖力，手指准确的按上那个敏感的凸起，溢出的闷哼婉转着变了调。

等到东海可以容纳他三指进出，他才换上自己挺立多时的火热，嘴上温柔地说着：“我要进去了。”下身却是毫不留情地狠狠贯穿。

东海被他顶得向前一窜，额头顶上雕花的扶手。

李赫宰心疼地把人拉回来，不断亲吻被磕红的皮肤，细细密密把周围的一圈都吻得发红。

 

东海被磕了一下，恢复了几缕清明。他抬起迷蒙的双眼看向窗外。

一个个小巧的红灯笼挂在廊下，朦胧暧昧的烛光透过红纱，带着点欲语还休的滋味。

东海呻吟间轻笑：“这红灯笼都挂了多久了，怎么还不摘掉。”  
“要挂到我真正娶到你的那一日。”  
“那可要挂一辈子了。”

“不会。”李赫宰抽插间微微喘息，颤声说道：“很快就能摘掉了。”说完他又加快速度，又准又狠地碾着东海的敏感点挺腰摆胯。

潮水般的快感卷走东海仅存的理智。

再顾不得许多，他抻着暧昧的喉音把两个人又一次拉进欲望的海洋。

 

因着族长还需要应付，李赫宰只拉着人做了两次就放过他。

搂着人睡了一会儿，一边的小公子站在偏厅的屏风后轻声提醒：“药效快过了。”

李赫宰又吻了吻东海的唇，也不给他清理，把带着一身属于自己痕迹气味的人抱回床上。

又扯掉族长的衣服，只留下里衣扔上床去。

东海睁着清亮的眼，给他一个安心的笑容。

 

药效出奇的好，里面些许罂粟的成分勾着人上瘾。族长欲罢不能，黏着东海的次数多了起来。

虽然每次都是李赫宰代劳，但是药效过去的苏醒阶段，东海还是不可避免地要被那人搂在怀里。

东海套了一个月的话，李赫宰就黑了一个月的脸。

 

终于在一个落着雨的清晨，东海装作小鸟依人的样子靠着族长，掐着嗓子开口：“老爷，您指甲里怎么这么多灰？昨天做什么了呀？”

族长正抚摸着东海的背，闻言落下手想探进里衣揉捏他腰间细嫩的皮肤。

东海赶忙按住他的手，拉着手指轻轻揉捏，语气里满是做作的娇蛮：“不要啦~还在疼呢~”说完还装作害羞地把头埋进被子。

族长猥琐地笑了一声，揉着他软若无骨的手，轻佻的调戏：“本老爷厉害吧？干得你爽不爽？你这小腰还受得住么？可别被本姥爷干折了，我可舍不得你瘫着不能动啊。”

东海借着被子的遮掩，强忍着恶心听着那人的淫词浪语，心里暗骂着：“白痴。我是腰疼，不过那是因为你么？”

他装着羞怯的样子不说话，也不抬头。

族长却执着地问着：“本老爷厉不厉害？嗯？厉不厉害？”言语间还隔着衣衫揉搓东海挺翘的臀肉。

东海做出羞怒的样子打落他的手，拼尽全力勾出一个魅惑的声线：“您好坏~~~”

他在被子里翻着白眼，心中骂道：“老流氓，李赫宰当然厉害了！”

想了想他又开口道：“您指甲里都是灰，是不是去山庄了？走了山路才会这么脏。哼，去找您的小宝宝们吧，不要再来找我了！”

东海顺势翻过身，背对他，作出一副吃醋的情景。

 

族长赶忙搂过他，心肝肉的乱叫着哄人，“我都有你了还哪有什么宝宝，只有你才是我的宝宝啊！我昨天刻了一天的印章，这些灰是印章玉料的碎屑。”

东海瞬间绷紧神经，心道：“终于来了。”他装作不解地问：“您是族长还需要自己刻印章？您一定是骗我的！哼！”

“我刻的是自己的私章。我的私章每年过了年中的清点便会销毁，来年再刻一枚新的。为了防止被人彷去伪造，我每年都会亲自刻一枚不同于上一年的私章。”

东海点点头，略噘着嘴说：“好吧，那就暂时信了您。不过，您要让我见到实物，我才相信您没有骗我。”

族长被他娇憨的样子闹得心痒，只要能博美人一笑，别说私章，就是私产送给他又有什么干系。他胡乱地应着，探头就要与东海亲嘴。

 

东海赶紧抬手捂住，闷闷地声音透过指尖，“不行，我还生气呢！”

族长无奈，又不忍动粗，只能亲了亲他的手背，翻身下床。

东海扯了扯他的衣角，略带期盼与害羞问道：“今晚来吗？”

族长恨不得就此腻在他身上，死了也无妨。

他回身使劲搂住东海，咬了一下他的耳朵，色眯眯地说：“当然来了。我怎么会让小美人独守空房。”

“那您可不许去山庄啊！而且来的时候一定要带着您的印章给我看。不然我可是不会让您碰我的。”

“好好好。不去山庄，都依你。”

 

族长一步三回头的走到后窗，翻窗而出，借着夜色溜回自己房间。

他刚从后窗离开，李赫宰就推开房门走进来。

他一言不发地按着东海泡进厢房里早已备好的洗澡水，亲手打湿帕子给人擦拭起来。

东海舒服地眯着眼打量他，半晌才抬手捏了捏他的脸，轻松地说：“别生气啦。不是听见了么，过了今晚就结束啦。”

李赫宰“啪”地把手里的帕子摔进水中，俯身与他交换了一个充满不安的深吻。

东海仰起头，抬手搂住李赫宰的脖子，主动伸出舌头探入他的口腔，温柔地缠着他的舌。

手指轻柔地捏着他的后颈，动作间是满满地安抚意味。

 

一吻毕，李赫宰与他抵着额头喘息。待到两人都平复了呼吸，李赫宰才沮丧着开口：“是我太没用了。”

东海站起身，湿淋淋的把自己挂在李赫宰身上，贴着他的耳朵说：“这本就是我的营生手段，何况现在我只是被他摸了几下，就当被狗舔了。”

李赫宰不顾自己被打湿的衣服，紧紧搂住他，委屈地说：“是我的......”

东海轻笑出声，安慰道：“是你的。”

 

李赫宰先是一愣，接着惊讶地瞪大眼，不可置信地问：“真的？”

“真的。”东海笑意盈盈地回望他。

“你会留下对吗？不会回去对吗？”

“嗯。”

李赫宰激动的把东海抱出浴桶，在原地转着圈。东海赶忙把腿盘上他的腰，搂着人的脖子看他兴奋成小孩子模样。

 

李赫宰终于停下，喜悦之情溢余言表。他深情地看着他的眼，良久才郑重地说：“我爱你，东海。”

东海低下头吻上他的唇角，“我也爱你，李赫宰。”

 

 

“从此李少爷和花堂堂主幸福地生活在一起。”酒楼里风流的说书人落下惊堂木，宣告着故事的结束。

“那族长怎么办啊？”

“李少爷是怎么得到地下的生意的？”

“李少爷娶了堂主吗？”

酒客纷纷询问着说书人。

说书人喝了一大口茶水，再次打开折扇，摇摇晃晃地说：“拿到了私章，李少爷自然可以接管地下的生意，族长没用了还留着他做什么？李少爷当然娶了堂主，十里红妆一路从江源铺过来，从接亲那天起就摆上了流水宴，直到接到堂主回家拜了堂才算完，整整摆了一旬！这气势排场不知让多少待字闺中的姑娘嫉妒地红了眼。”

“可是李少爷这不是谋财害命吗？李老爷瘫在床上怎么可能跟他没关系！”又有酒客大声地批判。

说书人愣了一瞬，赶忙赔着笑脸：“这位爷说的是，这李少爷当然不是什么好东西。所以咱们这不是编了故事来骂他嘛，滔天富贵有什么用，那花堂堂主再美再艳，也生不下一男半女。李少爷绝了后，可不就是报应么。”

 

 

李东海合上话本，起身去寻故事中的另一位主人公。那人正在花园里为他打着初开的桃花留着做花酿。

 

当年李家族长在山中豢养娈童，淫乱无德的事情一朝爆出，掀起巨大的波澜。随后他和大老爷相继离世，本已渐渐平息的事态，又不知怎地被人半真半假地泄露了任务，一时间李赫宰被推上风口浪尖。

而东海结束了任务，回到谒金门向门主辞别。

他幼时便被门主带回门中照料，门主待他亦父亦兄，听闻他找到了属意之人，自是衷心为他高兴。

李家的风波传来，只因这任务也不算十分机密，门主也不好过多追查。不过为了东海日后的生活，门主二话没说直接认他做了义弟。带着谒金门三公子的名号，谁再敢造次。

只是虽然明面上没人再敢议论，但是他们还是不可避免地成为世人茶余饭后的谈资。

 

他缓步走到花园中的亭子里坐下，撑着头看向不远处的男人。

男人亲手举着竹竿，轻轻敲动细细的枝桠，纷纷扬扬的花瓣倾落而下。

旁边的随从出言提醒，男人转过身望向他。

把手中的竹竿递给仆人，拍拍满身的花瓣，逆着阳光朝他走来。

李东海起身迎过去，只觉得现在的生活淡然安宁，岁月静好。

 

纵使遭人唾弃又如何，我只与你世间快活。

 


End file.
